lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy (1985 TV Series)
Lalaloopsy is an animated series created, and produced by Issac Larian based on the 1978 toy line. Filmation, and MGA Entertainment were the production companies for the series. The show premiered in 1985 and ran until 1986 (with new episodes being produced on an "on and off" basis during that time frame). It ran 2 seasons. It was distributed by Group W Productions. It ran 2 seasons. Some of them are the known as new titles and bootlegs from the 2013 series and a few are new never-before-seen episodes. It features the original main cast as well as a variety of other special characters who often get their own special roles in their own episodes. This brand-new animated series stars the Lalaloopsy friends, who come together for daily, "fun-tastical" adventures in a whimsical world full of silly surprises called Lalaloopsy Land. While each "Lala" has different talents and points of view, it's these differences that make this world such an exciting place where anything can--and does--happen! Lalaloopsy is a celebration of diversity and teamwork, teaching everyone that they are special in his or her own way and each of us has something important to contribute! There is also remakes for 2013 series while this series get their old ones. It premiered on FOX, ABC, Canada's television network, CTV, and Family Channel in Canada on 1990 until 1993. Season One #The Biggest Pancakes (In 2013 Series, it's known as Batter Up!.) - Aired July 10, 1985 (SERIES PREMIERE) #The Annual Friendship Parade (Bootleg of the 2013 Lalaloopsy Series episode, Princess Parade.) - Aired July 15, 1985 #Purple Spots (Bootleg of Spot-itis.) - Aired July 17, 1985 #A Trip to the Moon Gone Wrong (Known as Dot's Moon Mission.) - Aired July 20, 1985 #Sheep Trouble (Known as The Big Sheep Sleep.) - Aired July 25, 1985 #April Fooled Ya (Known as March of the April Fools.) - Aired on July 30, 1985 #Troubles of the Gift (Known as Saved by the Gift.) - Aired on August 2, 1985 #Let's Keep the Berries Warm (Known as In a Jam.) - Aired on August 5, 1985 #Spot's New Masterpiece (A remake was made in 2013 Series.) - Aired on August 9, 1985 #Quick on the Draw (Alter. title for Spot Draws the Line.) - Aired on August 16, 1985 #Trunk Show (Remake made.) - Aired on August 20, 1985 #Peppyball! (Remake made.) - Aired on August 24, 1985 #A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land (Remake made.) - Aired on August 27, 1985 #The Return of the Clay and Chalk Girls (This episode is 30 minutes long than all episodes.) - Aired on September 1, 1985 #Flight Plan (Remake made.) - Aired on September 10, 1985 #Don't Fence Me In (Remake made.) - Aired on September 20, 1985 #Peanut's Cannon Upgrades - Aired on September 27, 1985 #Knick Knack Knock Knock (Remake made.) - Aired on October 29, 1985 #Eight Legged Friend (Remake made.) - Aired on Halloween 1985 #Winter's Wonderful Ice and Snow Show (Remake made.) - Aired on November 1, 1985 #Belly Laugh (Remake made.) - Aired on November 5, 1985 #The Case of the Missing Pickles (Remake made.) - Aired on November 15, 1985 #So Near and Yet So Far (Remake made.) - Aired on November 22, 1985 #Mango's Mainland Holiday (Remake made.) - Aired on November 30, 1985 #Holly's Joyful Holiday (Remake made.) - Aired on December 24, 1985 #Mabelnut Muffin Mission (Remake made.) - Aired on January 5, 1986 Season Two #Chalkball! - Aired on July 25, 1986 #Charlotte Talks - Aired on July 30, 1986 #Criss Cross Crisis (Remake made.) - Aired on August 3, 1986 #Dot and the Starcatcher (Remake made.) - Aired on August 10, 1986 #Spot's Art Show - Aired on August 16, 1986 #Gone Buttonzy - Aired on August 20, 1986 #The Super Scooper - Aired on August 25, 1986 #Do What Suzette Says - Aired on August 30, 1986 #Stuck on You (Remake made.) - Aired on September 3, 1986 #Aced It - Aired on September 9, 1986 #Milky Way Mission - Aired on September 14, 1986 #A Silly Adventure - Aired on September 15, 1986 #Trace E.'s Chalk Class - Aired on September 16, 1986 #Dot's Science Fair - Aired on September 17, 1986 #Melodies and Harmony - Aired on September 20, 1986 #Pirate Safari - Aired on September 25, 1986 #See What's on the Big Picture - Aired on October 2, 1986 #Pepper's Cooking Club - Aired on October 20, 1986 #Halloween Special - Aired on Halloween 1986 #Tippy on Ice - Aired on November 15, 1986 #The Big Race - Aired on November 16, 1986 #Trace E.'s Amazing Colorful Daisies (Bootleg of Blossom's Amazing Amazies.) - Aired on November 20, 1986 #Treasure Trove - Aired on November 21, 1986 #Firefighter Friends - Aired on November 22, 1986 #Jewel's Jewel Chest (Remake made.) - Aired on November 23, 1986 #Tower of Treasure (Remake made.) - Aired on November 29, 1986 (SERIES FINALE) Category:TV Shows